Can't
by oshinno
Summary: Berawal dari pembicaraan biasa yang berubah menjadi serius. Beasiswa yang Ichigo dapatkan dan hubungan LDR yang tak bisa ia jalani. Awal permulaan dari hubunan yang lebih serius dengan sang kekasih...Kuchiki Rukia.
**BLEACH**

 **Can't**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, OOc, AU, Alur Kecepetan, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis terlihat tengah bersantai dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Si pemuda yang terlihat begitu asik menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya sembari mendengarkan music yang mengalun dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Sedangkan si gadis, ia terlihat begitu asik membaca sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah novel mungkin.

"Rukia?" panggil si pemuda.

Si gadis yang bernama Rukia, langsung menaruh buku yang tadi ia pegang dan menatap pemuda bermata _amber_ yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" sahut si gadis.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Rukia menghela nafas pelan. "Seperti biasa, hanya sibuk dengan skripsi." Jawab gadis berambut pendek itu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Ichigo? Kudengar jurusan kedokteran sangat rumit." Ujar gadis itu.

Si pemuda- _Ichigo_ sedikit merubah posisi duduknya, lebih mendekat kearah si gadis. "Yah, kau tau sendiri bagaimana rumitnya itu. Tapi bulan depan aku wisuda." Kata pemuda itu.

Rukia melonjak sedikit kaget mendengarnya, namun rasa kaget itu segera terganti dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir mungilnya. "Kudengar kau dapat beasiswa untuk keluar melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ya kurasa begitu."

"Lalu apa kau akan mengambil beasiswa itu?" Tanya Rukia. Kini punggungnya dan punggung Ichigo saling bersandar.

Rukia dapat merasakan Ichigo yang menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan barusan. "Aku sebenarnya malas pergi keluar negeri." Jawab pemuda berambut _'nyentrik'_ itu.

Rukia langsung menjauhkan punggungnya dari Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu terjengkan ke belakang. " _Ittai_ , apa yang kau lakukan midget?! Kenapa kau menjauhkan punggungmu?" kata pemuda itu sedikit merintih, memegangi punggungnya yang baru saja mencium tanah.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Kau itu bagaimana sih? Harusnya kau segera mengambil beasiswa itu. Bukankah cita-citamu untuk menjadi Dokter dapat segera terwujud jika kau mengambil beasiswa itu." Ujar Rukia.

Ichigo yang masih merasakan nyeri di punggungnya langsung menatap Rukia. "Tapi Amerika itu jauh Rukia. Aku malas pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari rumah." Jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi setidaknya pikirkan ayahmu dan juga kedua adikmu Ichigo." Ujar Rukia, kini ia telah duduk tepat di hadapan Ichigo. _Onyx_ nya menatap langsung _amber_ Ichigo.

Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap _onyx_ yang akan selalu membuatnya terpesona itu. "Iya Rukia, tapi aku juga tak ingin jauh dari mereka." Ujar Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit tersenyum, ia lalu memegang pipi Ichigo membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap wajahnya. "Tapi jika kau berhasil menjadi Dokter, mereka akan sangat bahagia Ichigo. Dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi Dokter yang hebat." Kata Rukia tersenyum manis kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin jauh darimu midgetku…." Ujar Ichigo.

Rukia membalas pelukan pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya semenjak Junior High School itu. "Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Di hatimu Ichigo. Aku tak akan pernah jauh darimu." Ujar Rukia.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Rukia. Sedikit menjilat bibir dengan _lipgloss_ rasa jeruk itu.

"Rasa jeruk, aku suka.." kata Ichigo setelah melepas ciumannya.

Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo pelan. "Dasar mesum.." kata Rukia dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali jika memerah begitu." Kata Ichigo.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia kembali duduk di depan Ichigo, sedikit memberi jarak lebih.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau benar-benar menolak beasiswa itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tergantung…" jawab Ichigo.

Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tergantung? Tergantung apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Apa Byakuya ada perjalanan bisnis minggu depan?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia semakin bingung. Apa hubungan antara beasiswa dan kakak iparnya. Namun yah, lebih baik ia jawab saja pertanyaan melenceng Ichigo tadi.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Rukia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Ichigo tersenyum senang, semakin membuat gadis mungil yang ada di hadapannya bingung.

"Maksudmu apa sih Ichigo? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Rukia.

Ichigo lalu menggengam kedua tangan Rukia. Dan menatap _onyx_ gadis itu. "Kau tau jelas jika aku tak bisa jauh darimu Rukia." Ujar Ichigo menatap serius Rukia. "Jadi tidak mungkin jika kita harus LDR kan?"

Rukia diam.

"Kau ingat saat Byakuya menyuruhmu pergi selama lima hari ke Kyoto?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kau tahu selama lima hari itu aku selalu datang kerumahmu, berharap jika kau sudah pulang."kata Ichigo. "Tapi Byakuya selalu mengatakan jika kau belum pulang, kau tahu? Aku hampir saja pergi menyusulmu ke Kyoto." Lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia hanya diam mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Rukia. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini begitu lama. Dan kau tahu pasti aku paling tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." Kata Ichigo.

"Lalu maksudmu kita harus putus?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Kenapa kita harus putus jika kita bisa melanjutkan hubugan ini menjadi lebih serius Rukia. Lebih dari kekasih Rukia." Ujar Ichigo.

"Maksudmu kita tunangan?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih dari tunangan Rukia. Aku ingin kita menikah. Dan aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke Amerika." Jawab Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo tak percaya, pemuda di hadapannya ini baru saja melamarnya?

"Ichigo….aku…"

Ichigo meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Rukia, menyuruh gadis itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak. Jangan jawab sekarang. Jawablah saat aku dan _Oyaji_ datang secara resmi pada Byakuya untuk melamarmu Rukia." Kata Ichigo.

Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin.

"Pakai kalung ini, tapi jangan ambil cincinnya. Biar aku sendiri yang mengambil cincin ini dan memakaikannya padamu saat kita menikah nanti." Ujar Ichigo.

Rukia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Ia tak menyangka jika kekasihnya ini akan melamarnya hari ini. Ia senang sekali. Dan pada akhirnya ia langsung memeluk sang kekasih untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya itu.

Ichigo yang mendapat pelukan secara tiba-tiba dari sang kekasih hanya tersenyum dan megecup puncak kepala Rukia yang semakin erat memeluknya itu. Ia juga membalas pelukan Rukia tak kalah erat.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia.

"Hmmm?"

"Memang kau berani menemui _Nii-sama_?" Tanya Rukia.

"Untuk mendapatkanmu akan kulakukan apapun Rukia." Jawab Ichigo, membuat gadis yang ada di pelukannya tersenyum senang.

Sepertinya Rukia harus berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ karena sudah memberinya seorang kekasih yang begitu luar biasa untuknya….

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Ichigo jangan gugup begitu, kau itu laki-laki bersikaplah _gentle_ …" kata Isshin Kurosaki. Saat ini ia tengah dalam perjalanan dalam rangka mengantarkan sang putra untuk melamar kekasihnya.

Isshin sudah sangat mengenal Rukia, bahkan pria itu sudah menganggap Rukia sebagai putri ketiganya. Dan saat mendengar bahwa Ichigo ingin melamar Rukia ia sungguh senang mendengarnya. Dengan begitu Rukia akan benar-benar menjadi putri ketiganya kan?

"Diamlah _Oyaji_ …" kata Ichigo.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Ichigo, tidak usah takut pada Byakuya, nanti ayah pasti membantumu kok…" kata Isshin.

Isshin sangat mengenal Byakuya yang begitu _over_ pada adik iparnya itu. Namun jika untuk kebahagiaan sang putra dan supaya Rukia bisa menjadi putri ketiganya, maka ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk menghadapi sifat dingin dan _over_ dari Byakuya.

Sedangkan di rumah Rukia…

Gadis itu menatap gelisah kakak iparnya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari meminum ocha dengan santai.

Ia sudah memnberitahu Byakuya jika hari ini Ichigo dan ayahnya akan datang untuk berkunjung.

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya.

Rukia sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar panggilan Byakuya.

"Iya… _Nii-sama_.." sahutnya.

"Jangan harap aku membiarkanmu dibawa oleh si Jeruk itu sebelum kau wisuda." Ucap Byakuya.

Rukia menatap Byakuya tak percaya. " _Nii-sama_ …tapi…"

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku Rukia…." Ujar Byakuya.

Sepertinya Ichigo harus berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan Byakuya agar Rukia bisa ikut dengannya, dan semoga saja Isshin dapat membantu dengan baik…

Semoga berhasil Ichigo…

 **The End**

 **Hah~ Shin tiba-tiba aja dapet '** _ **wangsit**_ **' untuk buat nih Fanfic….**

 **Dan pada akhirnya dengan waktu kurang dari dua jam Shin selesai buat fic ini. Yah walaupun jadinya amburadul kaya gini tapi moga-moga aja Raeder suka deh…**

 **Jangan lupa Review ya, buat yang berkenan…**

 **REVIEW…..please…**


End file.
